


[F4M] The Shy Girl's Guide to Erotic Hypnosis

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Cum Addiction, F/M, Gentle femdom, Gentle fucking, Slow Build, blowjob, erotic hypnosis for beginners, erotic visualization, handjob, impreg fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: A shy girl wants to try erotic hypnosis on you.
Kudos: 4





	[F4M] The Shy Girl's Guide to Erotic Hypnosis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!

**Title: [F4M] The Shy Girl's Guide to Erotic Hypnosis [erotic hypnosis for beginners] [erotic visualization] [slow build] [handjob] [blowjob] [cum addiction] [impreg fantasy] [fucking]**

**SCRIPT**

_**INTRODUCTION - Let your love flow through** _

**[TONALITY: For the first part, don’t go too slow but be conversational and charming. Do inject your own personality into the words. Let your voice convey a feeling like “we have all the time in the world” - intimate and gentle.]**

Hi… [GIGGLE]

I wanna try something with you today.

It’s called… Erotic Hypnosis.

Would you be okay with that?

Yeah?

[LAUGH] Don’t worry, I’m not gonna make you cluck like a chicken.

As if I have such power.

Unless… you want to?

[LAUGH]

Did you really do it?

I wish I could hear.

Yay, I can control minds!

No, I can’t.

You’re just being really nice to me.

I like you already.

Can I tell you a little about erotic hypnosis?

It’s two of the most beautiful sounding words, don’t you think?

Let me say them again.

E… rotic…

Hyp… nosis...

[GIGGLE] I love saying those words.

Mmm… just the sound of it can make my mind like jelly.

But… what is it really?

I’ll tell you a secret.

[WHISPER] The secret is… I don’t know. [GIGGLE]

Well, okay, I DO have some idea.

Some think that hypnosis is about losing control.

That I can make you start dancing on one leg.

[CHUCKLE] That’s not what hypnosis is.

It’s simply a story that we create together.

Like… when you get lost in a good movie.

Or when you’re so enraptured by a person you forget the time.

That’s a kind of natural hypnosis.

It happens everyday without you realizing it.

So, you see, anyone can be hypnotized.

Mm-hmm, even you.

You just need the right stories.

So, would you like me to… hypnotize you?

[GIGGLE]

Mmmm…

Did I say how much I like you?

Well, it’s true.

I like you.

Do you like my voice?

Does it… give you pleasure?

Mmmm….

Would you like my voice to… say dirty things?

[GIGGLE]

I will, baby. I will whisper naughty things into your ear.

I really wanna make you cum.

[SHY GIGGLE]

So, we start by creating a story together, okay?

I’ll say the words and… you let it form pictures in your mind.

That’s all there is to it.

Ooh, oh yeah. And the… erotic part?

Mmmm… it means what you think it means.

[WHISPER] It’s gonna be a dirty story.

[GIGGLE]

Are you ready?

Make sure you’re somewhere comfortable.

Like, in a chair or lying in bed…

And don’t worry about anything okay?

Don’t worry about whether you’re doing it right or not.

You can never do it wrong with me, baby.

And it’s okay to let your thoughts drift, now and then.

But… if you start thinking of other girls, I’m gonna punch you!

[GIGGLE]

You can fall asleep if you’re sleepy…

I’ll just whisper naughty things in your dreams. [GIGGLE]

There are no countdowns and time limits.

So, don’t worry about whether you’ll cum or not.

But I’ll definitely try my best to make you cum.

Your hot… sticky cum… spurting out like a geyser…

So… yummy…

Mmmm…

Sticky… hot… cum…

Oooh…

I almost hypnotised myself for a moment, thinking of your cum.

Oh, we better start before I get distracted…

_**AROUSAL - Let your lust flow through** _

**[TONALITY: For this part, your voice becomes softer, slower. Do lower your energy levels to be more alluring and seductive.]**

***SFX: Binaural voice works well here. Background can try a hypnotic beat or music or layered whispers. It should be SEDUCTIVE, not soothing - otherwise listener might fall asleep.**

Okay, baby…

Picture me…

I’m lying on my bed on my tummy…

I’m just in my tank top and shorts.

And… you should wear whatever makes you the most comfy.

Or… you can be naked, I won’t peek.

Maybe. [GIGGLE]

I love being naked, too, but… not yet.

Well, maybe I’ll take off my shorts. You don’t mind, do you?

***SFX: Slide off shorts.**

There we go…. Mmm…

[WHISPER] I’m wearing a skimpy, little thong.

It’s the lacey kind, and it makes my ass look awesome.

Can you picture it? Me, lying here on my tummy…

What color are you picturing my thong? Choose your favourite color.

Can you see it in your mind?

The fabric is so thin, when I get wet, it becomes kinda see through.

Hey, don’t look so close, I’m shy!

You wanna smack my ass, don’t you? [GIGGLE]

Mmmm…

I promise, if you listen to me, I’ll let you slide off my thong later.

Uh-huh… slide it allll the way off, down to my ankles.

And… I’ll let you do naughty things to me.

Mmmm… you naughty boy.

[SOFTER AND MORE LUSTFUL VOICE]

You’re starting to make me horny.

Mmm… and when I get horny…

I… mmm… I just want your cum…

[MOAN]

Your cum…

You found my kryptonite…

Oh, god, I’m… trying hard to focus here…

Is your cock hard?

Close your eyes, baby…

Keep them closed…

I wanna try something now…

Keep your eyes closed or this won’t work…

Ready…?

Imagine that… I’m opening a portal…

A magical portal…

So I can crawl through… and… be there with you…

Mmmm…

Oh baby…

What if I’m actually here with you?

I mean, for real?

You won’t know. Coz your eyes are closed.

Maybe I am…

And if you open your eyes, I’ll just disappear.

But… I’m here… half naked baby…

I’m… gonna take off my top now…

Mmmm…

With my perfect tits all exposed…

So close to your face…

… my nipples almost touching… your lips…

Mmmm…

Keep your eyes closed…

Baby…

Show me your cock…

Yes…

Imagine I’m really here baby…

Because I am…

Looking at your cock…

Oh god… you have SUCH a yummy cock…

Would you… caress it for me?

Fuuucckkk…

Caress it slowly baby…

Keep your eyes closed…

I’m gonna reach out my hand and…

Mmmm… touch your cock…

_**EROTIC HYPNOSIS** _

**[TONALITY: For this part, your voice becomes filled with lust, low and husky]**

***SFX: Here you can try layered moans and/or wet sounds. Try to go slow and in sync with the descriptions. Give SPACE for whimpers and moans between words.**

Yes baby…

Stroke your cock…

Is it your hand… or mine?

Gently rubbing..

Picture it… in your mind…

My soft delicate hands…

Caressing your cock…

Mmm… fondling your balls…

Oooh god… is it your hand… or mine?

Maybe it’s my hand… touching your cock…

Stroking it…

Baby…

My face is so close… to your cock…

I can smell you…

Oh fuck… it’s making my cunt so wet…

I can see your pre-cum…

Uhhh, so delicious…

Let it drip all over your cock…

Oh fuck… so sexy…

Your wet cock…

[STRUGGLING TO CONTROL YOURSELF]

***SFX: Intense wet stroking sounds**

Uhhhh…

Your cock is… so near my lips…

Oh… keep stroking…

I’m stroking your cock baby…

All over…

It’s my hands that you feel…

My hands playing with your hard cock…

Uhhh… Not gonna lie…

I wanna taste you…

Oh fuck… I wanna suck your cock so bad…

Uhhhh…. please…

Just…. Uh… a little taste…

Uhhh… I love your wet cock…

Baby…. I can’t control myself…

Oh god… so close to my lips…

Your cock…mmmm…

I… I shouldn’t….

Oh god, I love your cock so much…

Uhhh… it’s okay, right? I mean… if I kissed your cock?

I know… I should be hypnotising you but…

Oh god… I just wanna suck you…

Uhhhh….

My cunt is dripping so much…

Oh baby… I’m so horny…

I wanna suck you… please…

Please….baby… ooooh….

I can’t help it…

I’m sorry… baby…

I’m sorry… I can’t help it…

Oh… Mmmpppphhhhh…

**[YOUR BEST BLOWJOB SUCKING, LICKING SOUNDS]**

**Notes: This should be part of the layered/ echo effects - try it for a minute or longer.**

[AFTER BLOWJOB, frantic and horny]

Oh god baby…

If you haven’t cum yet, don’t worry…

I’m gonna ride you now…

Just gonna slip off my thong…

I know, I promised to let you slip it off…

I can’t wait…

Uhhhh….

Keep your eyes closed baby…

Ooooh…. Do you feel my pussy kissing the head of your cock?

Ohh baby… my pussy lips…

Sloooowly spreading open…

Oh my god…

Sucking in your cock…

Put your hand over your cock baby…

Imagine it's my pussy...

Feel my pussy…slowly sucking in your cock…

Grip your cock tighter baby… Mmm… tighter…

Coz… that’s how tight my cunt is…

Oh baby…

My tight, wet cunt…

Sliding down your cock…

Is it your hand… or my pussy?

Imagine it’s my pussy…

***SFX: Intense wet stroking sounds, sync the pace to the descriptions.**

Ahhh….slowly… gliding up and down… so slowly…

Oh god baby…

Up and down…

Up and down…

Up and down…

Oh my god… I’m fucking your cock…

My pussy is around your cock…

My bare, naked pussy…

Baby… oh baby… we’re… fucking…

Oh… we’re actually fucking…

Can you see it…?

Oh god… we are…

Believe it baby…

We’re fucking…

Oh my god…

**[KEEP MOANING WITH ALL THE SFX]**

*** This point on, you may repeat certain phrases, moans and wet sounds mixed together in a hypnotic sequence until climax.**

Keep fucking me baby…

Oh, keep fucking my tight cunt…

So tight… squeezing your cock…

Up and down…

Milking you…

Give me your cum baby…

Shoot your hot cum inside me…

Please…

Uhhh... there's no protection...

Oh, are you gonna make me pregnant?

Fuck... that made my pussy twitch...

Oh god... make me pregnant baby...

Shoot your hot sticky cum deep inside me…

Cum in me baby…

Cum in my pussy…

Oh god yes…

Shoot your cum inside me…

Yes…

Oh fuckk…

Oh fuckkkk…

[IMPROV ORGASM]

...

[SILENT BREATHING FOR A WHILE]

[SOFTLY] Baby… that was SO good…

Oh my god…

Oh… wow…

Did you enjoy that?

If you want to try that again, just let me know.

Mmmm… I wanna do that again with you.

It was… fun. [GIGGLE]

Now… dream of me, okay?

[LOVING KISS]… Bye now.

/scriptend

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna fill this, here are some suggestions to help you along:  
> This is an erotic hypnosis script, so it should be intimately engaging, with clear enunciation of words. It would also greatly help if you have clear recording equipment and can do some basic sound effects.  
>   
> Your tonality should start out charming, then become seductive, not soothing. Ideally we want listener to get more and more aroused, not fall asleep.  
>   
> I’ve written the script in the voice of a shy girl attempting gentle femdom. I find this dynamic (shy and adorable yet wants to be in control) quite effective in disarming people and gaining their sympathy.  
>   
> Do include basic ASMR techniques i.e. soft whispers, erotic sounds like lips smacking, etc. You may also try more advanced sounds i.e. head scratches, ear licking. I’ve also suggested where you may try layers/ echo effects. But if you’re experienced in this, ignore the prompts and just work your magic :)


End file.
